Bonus de Dragées Surprises
by Wonderfolle
Summary: Bonus de la fic Dragées Surprises. Ou quand on finit par savoir comment le cochon en est arrivé à danser sur la table ;)
1. Bonus 1

_Coucou ! Me revoilà !_

_Voici le premier chapitre des Bonus avec la rencontre de nos héros vue par Drago. Je ne promet pas un ordre chronologique pour les chapitres. Ça sera au gré de l'inspiration !_

_Pour ceux qui passent par là pour la premiére fois, je rappelle qu'il faut avoir lu la fic _Dragées Surprises _si vous voulez pouvoir comprendre. Je veux pas vous forcer mais vous me prendrez moins pour une tarée si vous avez lu la fic ;)_

_Je ne promet pas un rythme de publication aussi régulier que _Dragées Surprises. _Mais je vais faire de mon mieux!_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Drago marchait dans les couloirs. Rester dans son compartiment l'ennuyait. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait fuir ses amis, mais leur compagnie l'insupportait en ce moment. La guerre était finie, et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui, un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Et avoir Parkinson qui lui braillait des petits noms guimauve à l'oreille n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable lorsque l'on cherche à se ressourcer. Sa seule joie en début d'année, avait été de voir que le balafré et la belette ne revenaient pas à poudlard. Un truc chiant en moins à supporter.

Justement il passait devant le compartiment de ces héros de griffondor. À travers la vitre il put furtivement apercevoir Weaslette, Loufoca, le maladroit de service, et toute la petite troupe de piètres griffondor qui suivait ces trois là partout. Mais tiens, Granger manquait à l'appel. Bizarre que miss-je-sais-tout ne reste pas avec sa bande. Il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps. Il avança de quelques compartiments et entendit une exclamation étouffée.

Il s'approcha du compartiment d'où venait le bruit et assista à un spectacle pour le moins étonnant. Granger était debout dans son compartiment et crachotait dans un sachet comme si elle était sur le point de s'étouffer. Drago ouvrit silencieusement la porte du compartiment. Elle ne le remarqua même pas tellement concentrée à crachoter partout. Puis elle mit la tête en arrière et s'envoya un aguamenti dans la bouche. Elle avait l'air comique comme ça, pensa Drago. En attendant, elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

« Toujours aussi classe Granger, à ce que je vois... »

Elle releva la tête et vit Drago. Elle venait de secouer la tête dans tout les sens, ses cheveux étaient donc légèrement ébouriffés et ses joues un peu roses.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ! Dégage immédiatement !

-Eh la lionne, on se calme!Pas besoin de sortir les griffes. »

Pourquoi il l'avait appelé la lionne ? Ah oui, les cheveux.

« -... Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répondit-elle le plus sèchement possible

-La réunion des préfets est reportée d'une heure. McGo m'a dit de te prévenir. Je ne voulais pas venir : voir ta sale tête de si bonne heure n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant. Mais je doit dire que cela m'a permit d'assister à un spectacle assez... divertissant. »

Jackpot ! Ses joues rougirent encore plus et elle baissa légèrement la tête, gênée.

« -Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

-Eh ben la petite sainte miss-je-sais-tout se lâche ! »

Drago s'amusait pas mal de la situation. La faire tourner en bourrique était décidément une de ses activités favorites. Drago le vit se retourner furax, et nettoyer son compartiment d'un coup de baguette. Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Sûrement décidée à attendre qu'il parte. Mais Drago, partir ? Sûrement pas ! Ça commençait seulement à être marrant. Il s'assit donc tout du long de la deuxième banquette, et marqua sa présence pour la deuxième fois.

« Hum, hum. »

Elle se retourna. Elle avait l'air encore plus furax.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ! Tu m'as passé le message, c'est bon maintenant, non ?!

-Mais je profite de ton agréable et douce présence. »

La bonne blague.

« -Non sans rire, je voulais juste savoir qu'elle était la cause de ce remue-ménage, qui a faillit faire s'étouffer notre miss-je-sais-tout nationale, et la faire mourir de honte. Comme ça je pourrais lui dédier un monument. »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier l'idée, car elle sortit sa baguette et menaça Drago.

« -Malfoy, si jamais ce qui s'est passé ici sort de ce compartiment, je te pend par les entrailles à la tour d'astronomie. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux Granger. Tu connais la discrétion des serpentards.

-Je connais surtout leur fourberie et leur méchanceté.

-Il faut en explorer toutes les facettes Granger ! »

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Prude comme elle était, miss-je-sais-tout n'avait sûrement pas compris le double sens qu'aurait pu avoir cette phrase. Dommage d'ailleurs, car elle n'était pas mal foutue la Granger. Elle prit un livre et décida apparement d'ignorer Drago. Ahah, mauvaise idée. Elle ne tiendrait pas 5 minutes.

« -Allez Granger ! Raconte-moi tout.

-... »

« -Granger...

-... »

« -Granger...

-Putain ! Mais fout moi la paix Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

2 minutes 30. Encore plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait l'air de perdre son sang froid assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Il avait connu une Granger plus résistante que ça.

« -Mais que tu me racontes tout évidement. Je viens de te le dire. Problèmes de concentration miss-je-sais-tout ? L'absence de Weasmoche et de Saint-Potty te marque tant que ça ?

-... »

Touché. Elle baissa les yeux et prit un air mi-tristounet mi-courroucé.

« -Allez Granger !

-J'ai mangé un truc dégueulasse, ça te va ? »

Ben voilà ! Elle devait sûrement penser que repondre le plus vite possible à ses questions lui permettrait de se débarasser de lui encore plus vite. Elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

« -Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tout ce cirque pour ça ?! Miss-je-sais-tout est tombée bien bas.

-On voit que t'as jamais goûté à la bouse de troll toi...

-Bouse de troll ? »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de ses paroles, qu'elle lui balançait déjà un paquet de dragées à la figure. Il le rattrapa sans aucun soucis, elle avait oublié qu'il était attrapeur ou quoi ? Il lut l'inscription et explosa de rire.

« -Ahahah ! Miss Granger l'incroyable sorcière qui a contribué à détruire le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, est mise K-O par d'inoffensives dragées...

-Inoffensives ? Ça a faillit me tuer ! C'est une horreur ce truc !

-Tu t'enfonces là Granger.

-Non mais je rêve ! La fouine qui me fait des réflexions alors qu'il n'est qu'un trouillard qui n'oserait même pas toucher à une seule de ces dragées ! »

Grrr. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Et pour qui elle se prenait pour le traiter de trouillard ?! Il avait sûrement vu autant d'horreurs qu'elle.

« -Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et pour ta gouverne ces dragées ne me font pas peur. Contrairement à toi.

-Ah bon ? Ben vas-y grand Malfoy, digne sang-pur ! Le paquet est avec toi, je t'en offre ! »

La garce. Maintenant il allait devoir ce farcir une de ces dragées. Il détestait ça en plus.

« -Alors Malfoy, on se dégonfle ?

-Non. »

Il plongea sa main dans le paquet et en ressortit une dragée rose. Il l'observa dans tout les sens puis finit par la mettre dans sa bouche. En une seconde une brûlure vive s'empara de toute sa bouche. Le brûlant comme pas permis. Il cracha le bonbon et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Granger était pliée de rire évidement. Bon dieu, ça brûlait un max ! Ça ne pouvait être que de la pimentine pour brûler comme ça. Mais qu'on l'achève ! Ça brûlait trop !

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à se concentrer et à se lancer un aguamenti dans la bouche. Il en fallut au moins trois pour que la brûlure commencer à s'en aller. Granger était maintenant par terre, s'étant écroulée de rire, et en avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Fichues dragées . Il venait de sa faire honte maintenant.

« -Mais ils sont tarés ou quoi ! Des dragées à la Pimentine ! C'est un ingrédient super dangereux ! On s'en sert dans la préparations de certaines potions explosives !C'est n'importe quoi !

-Alors Malfoy toujours aussi inoffensives ces dragées ?

-... »

Elle avait raison. Encore une fois. Fait chier.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? ''Tu avais raison Granger'' et ''je reconnais ma stupidité'' ce serait pas mal. »

Grrr. Elle lui tapait vraiment sur le système.

« -Je reconnais que ces dragées on un potentiel important de dangerosité.

-Venant de toi, c'est déjà ça ! »

Elle s'assit sur la banquette à coté de Drago, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Elle était chou comme ça d'ailleurs. On était loin de la Granger aux grandes dents de deuxième année. S'il lui proposait un marché ?

« -Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Je te propose un marché.

-On m'a toujours dit de ne faire aucune transaction avec un serpentard.

-Je ne révèle pas à tout Poudlard ton ridicule petit remue-ménage...

-Quoi ?! Parce que tu avais l'intention d'en parler ?

-... si tu ne dit rien à propos du mien. »

Il était en train de faire un marché avec une griffondor. Et miss-je-sais-tout par dessus le marché. Il avait du mal à y croire. Elle le regarda concentrée, ayant l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

« -D'accord ! Mais c'est le seul marché que je ferais avec toi. Ne compte pas sur plus ! Pas question que je serre la main deux fois à un serpentard.

-Marché conclu ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Elle était une griffondor, il était sur qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Il se leva donc pour sortir.

« -Drago, attend ! »

Oula. Gros bug auditif. Elle l'avait appelé Drago là ? Il se retourna et vit son air gêné.

« Oui, Hermione ? »

Hein ? Il l'appelait par son prénom aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! On marchait sur la tête là !

« -Euh... Je... La réunion des préfets n'est plus dans très longtemps maintenant. On y va ?

-D'accord. »

Finalement c'était une bonne chose. Elle avait l'air de pas l'avoir si mal prit. C'était peut-être le premier pas vers une trêve ? Hermione se leva et le rejoignit. Il lui tendit alors la main.

« -Je sais que j'ai pu être con pendant cette foutue guerre. Mais maintenant je te propose qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases. Pas besoin d'être amis. Être ami avec une griffondor est une idée absurde évidement. Mais je te propose un marché : on arrête d'être ennemi. »

Elle regarda la main qu'il lui tendait et elle la serra.

« -Ok ! »

Cette fille était décidément vraiment spéciale. Il lui avait pourri la vie pendant sept année et elle décidait comme ça de lui pardonner. Il pensa alors qu'elle devait vraiment être une fille bien avant de chasser l'idée bien au fond de sa tête. Ils sortirent ensemble du compartiment et se dirigèrent vers le wagon des préfets.

« -Au fait miss-je-sais-tout, je croyais que tu ne serrerais pas deux fois la main à serpentard ?

-Grrrr ! J'avais dit que vous étiez tous des fourbes ! »

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Ça lui faisait du bien de rire, ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs.

« Hermione ?! »

Il se retourna sur Weaslette. Vu sa tête, ça allait sûrement barder pour Hermione dans les minutes à venir. Et peut-être pour lui aussi.


	2. Bonus 2

_Coucou !_

_Voici le bonus 2 ! C'est la bataille de nourriture du point de vue de Ginny !_

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling._

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Ginny était pliée de rire. Parkison venait de se prendre un énorme bol de porridge en pleine tronche ! Il y en avait de partout, et ça dégoulinait sur ses cheveux blonds de pouffiasse. Mais le plus marrant c'était sa tête de pekinois catastrophée ! Hilarant ! Elle qui pensait qu'elle passerait une journée pourrie, c'était juste génial ! Pourtant un cri fit sortir Ginny de son hilarité.

« -BATAILLE GÉNÉRALE ! »

Il se passa une seconde sans que personne ne bouge, puis, comme électrifiés, tout les élèves réagirent en même temps. Les jus, céréales et porridges volaient dans tout les sens. Ginny se leva et attrapa un bol de beignets. Les beignets c'est l'arme parfaite : légers et de texture assez élastique, ils rebondissent parfaitement sur la tête des gens. Elle se mit debout sur un banc et commença à viser une bande de serdaigle, qui après s'être pris pas mal de beignets sur la tronche, repérèrent enfin leur attaquant. C'est donc poursuivie par une demi-douzaine de serdaigle que Ginny se mit à courir dans la grande salle.

Devant elle, elle aperçut un groupe de serpentard. Parfait. En courant, elle attrapa un grand bol de salade de fruits qu'elle balança sur les serpentards, mouvement qu'elle doubla d'un propulso bien lancé. Les serpentard furent donc recouverts des pieds à la tête de fruits dégoulinants. Au moment où ils se retournaient pour voir qui avait fait ça, Ginny se jeta à plat ventre sous une table. Les serpertards énervés se retrouvèrent donc face à la bande de serdaigles qui la poursuivait. Bingo !

Ginny rampa sous la table pour eviter la colère des serpentards qui se défoulaient toujours sur ses pauvres serdaigles et se releva. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et remarque que Hermione avait disparu. Mais par contre Parkinson était toujours là. L'heure de la vengeance était arrivée.

« -Banzaïïï ! »

Ginny se jeta sur Parkinson, lui étala un grand bol de yaourt sur le visage avant de lui balancer des flocons d'avoine à la figure. Vous connaissez le principe de la colle et des plumes ? C'est la même idée. Parkison essaya de se défendre mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à l'expérimentée Ginny. Oui, Ginny était expérimentée. Elle avait quand même grandit avec les jumeaux Weasley ! Après ça, soit t'étais solide, soit t'étais rien.

Elle s'apprêtait à redéfinir la couleur du tee-shirt blanc de Parkison avec de la confiture de framboise quand un cri retentit dans la grande salle.

« -McGo ARRIVE ! »

Et merde. Ginny se retourna. Les portes de la grande salle était déjà assaillie par les élèves. Mauvaise idée, elle n'y serait jamais à temps. Elle se lança rapidement un sortilège de désillusion et se planqua sous une table. Elle entendit McGo entrer dans la salle.

« -MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! »

Ginny entendit les pas précipités des élèves. Cette bande cornichons essayaient encore de fuir ? Les pauvres. McGo lança un informulé et les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent.

« -Tout ceux qui sont encore présents dans cette salle, dans mon bureau ! »

Oula ! Ça allait barder pour eux !

« -On se DÉPECHE ! »

Ginny attendit que tout les élèves aient suivit McGo et aient quittés la grande salle pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle ne s'était pas faite prendre. Finalement la journée commençait bien.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! Contente de pouvoir te répondre de nouveau ! ;) Drago est le meilleur comme toujours ! La pimentine, c'est sûr c'est costaud ! Mais bon, le pauvre chou a survécu, c'est déjà ça ! :P Bisouuus !_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Oui ça change un peu du point de vue de Hermione ! J'espère que celui de Ginny t'as plu._

_**Harry : **Merci beaucoup ! Je publie la suite plus vite, promis !_


	3. Bonus 3

_Coucou!_

_Désolée pour ce foutu retard ! J'avais tout prévu pour poster hier, puis je suis arrivée au lycée en me disant que j'avais oublié un truc, et enfin je me suis rendue compte quelques heures plus tard que j'avais oublié de poster ! _

_Bref ! Ici nous avons le Bonus 3 ! C'est la petite séance chocolat chaud de Hermione et Ginnny quand elles abandonnent Drago._

_Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K. Rowling_

_Merci encore pour toutes les mises en A/F, c'est vraiment super !_

_Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

« -On va se prendre un chocolat aux cuisines et tu me racontes ta journée ?! proposa Ginny

-Oui super ! »

Hermione était contente de ne plus être en froid avec son amie, le seul soutient qui lui restait à poudlard. Elles se mirent à discuter joyeusement en quittant le parc.

« -Tu as explosé un bol de porridge sur Parkinson ce matin si je ne me trompe ? »

Hermione rougit, gênée.

« -Euh... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

-T'inquiète, quand tu es partie j'ai pris la relève. Je pense qu'elle va être traumatisée de petit-déj pendant un certain temps ! »

Elle explosèrent de rire et marchèrent jusqu'au cuisines. Hermione attendit Ginny devant le tableau de la coupe de fruits pendant que celle-ci leur prenait à manger. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bols de chocolat qu'elle faisait léviter, pleins de mashmallows et des biscuits à l'orange.

« -T'as pris des biscuits à l'orange !

-Oui, je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Je t'adore Ginny ! »

Elle remontèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des griffondor, vide à cette heure de la journée, et s'installèrent tranquillement face à la cheminée.

« -Bon maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu passes pour Malfoy de ''veracrasse-sur-qui-je-balance-mon-jus-de-citrouille'' ce matin, à ''bon-pote-avec-qui-je-roule-dans-l'herbe-et-je-ris-comme-une-baleine'' cet après-midi ? »

Hermione explosa de rire. Toute seule.

« -Non, sérieux Hermione. J'y comprend plus rien moi !

-Faut que je t'explique.

-Oui ! Y a de quoi être perdue avec vous deux. Quand vous êtes que tout les deux vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, de rigoler et tout même. Mais le reste du temps dès qu'on vous voit, vous vous engueulez et vous vous tapez dessus ! À croire que vous le faites exprès !

-...

-Hein ?! »

La Ginny était vraiment perdue. On pourrait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« -Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Drago et moi on s'entend bien, mais on doit faire croire qu'on ne se supporte pas pour que McGo nous retire nos postes de préfets-en-chefs.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez qu'on vous retire vos postes ?!

-Parce que Malfoy et moi on se supporte pas !

-Tu viens pas de dire que vous vous entendiez bien ?

-Si... Mais en même temps on se tape l'un l'autre sur le système ! Grrr ça m'énerve ! »

Ginny passa une main sur son front.

« -Bon pour résumer : Drago et toi, vous avez été ennemis, mais vous avez enterré la hache de guerre...

-Voilà.

-Vous vous entendez bien, mais vous vous chamaillez tout les temps et vous vous tapez sur le système l'un l'autre...

-Exact.

-Donc vous vous êtes alliés pour mettre en place un plan destiné à vous faire perdre vos postes de préfets-en-chefs pour pas que vous ayez à vous supporter toute l'année...

-Tout à fait.

-Donc vous vous êtes rapprochés, et vous êtes devenus amis dans le but de vous éloigner ?

-... »

Euh... Vu sous cet angle c'est vrai que ça paraissait bizarre.

« -Euh... Oui... Non... Eh bien, euh... oui ? »

Grrr. Le paradoxe de ouf !

Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Ginny.

« -Ok ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! »

Hein ? Elle avait compris ? Hermione, elle, commençait à être perdue.

« -Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Ginny sourit encore plus.

« -Pour rien ma chérie, pour rien. Tu veux des biscuits ? »

Changement de sujet radical à la Ginny. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. Ginny ne lui expliquerait rien de toute façon. Des fois, dieux seul pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le tête de cette fille.

« -Avec joie ! »

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Ginny est plus que maligne ! Elle est juste géniale !_

_**Maralcamge : **Oui, c'est sur, les jumeaux l'ont vraiment bien formé ! Promis je ferais un chapitre sur la réaction Ron/Harry, mais je sais déjà que ce sera l'avant dernier bonus que je publierais. ^^ Désolé va falloir un peu de patiente... Merci beaucoup !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! Merci ! Ça me fais plaisir que t'aie apprécié ! Cette histoire de Parkinson brune m'a vraiment trotté dans l'esprit, car pour moi Parkinson est blonde ! Donc je suis partie vérifier tu imagines bien. Bref, on a toutes les deux raison : elle est blonde dans les livres et brune dans les films ! Vraiment, ils font tout pour nous embrouiller l'esprit ! Donc voilà, aucune idée d'acharnement sur les blondes, t'inquiète ;) Mais où est Drago ? Avec Hermione ! Ils ont fuit la grande salle juste après avoir lancé la bataille ces bougres ! T'inquiète, ton Drago chéri revient au prochain chapitre ! Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Nyxiiie ! Contente de te revoir ! J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas vu la fic, un peu plus et je t'envoyai un PM pour te prévenir ;) Merci à toi de venir encore surtout ! Oui dans la tête de Drago on assiste à tout plein de choses intéressantes aussi ;) Oui Ginny est juste géniale ! Maline, débrouillarde, rusée, qui a du cran, amie formidable, et j'en passe ! Personnellement je pense que grandir avec les jumeaux, ça doit être juste énorme ! Oui elle a un peu sa place à serpentard, c'est vrai, mais bon on l'adore d'autant plus ! Bisouuus !_


	4. Bonus 4

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis vraiment nulle je sais._

…

_Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?_

_J'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long pour compenser ma longue absence. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ça me permettra d'être un peu pardonnée._

_C'est l'apprentissage du finite incantatem par notre deuxième-année-troll._

_Rien n'est à moi. Et non, toujours pas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Ginny scruta Drago du regard, plissa les yeux puis se retourna vers Hermione.

« -Il est clean. »

Hemione se leva et s'approcha de Ginny.

« -N'empêche que ça reste un serpentard et que je peux pas le blairer ! C'est vraiment pas ça que je fréquenterais !

-Eh ! C'est moi le ça ?! demanda Drago »

Elle le traitait comme un objet ! Pas croyable cette fille. Hermione explosa de rire et fit un câlin à Ginny.

« -Je sais moi non plus. Il est vraiment insupportable quand il veut.

-Euh... Je suis toujours là je vous signale... »

Ok, d'accord. Il était un objet, et un objet inutile apparemment.

« -On va se prendre un chocolat aux cuisines et tu me racontes ta journée ?! proposa Ginny

-Oui super ! »

Les deux filles se mirent à discuter joyeusement commencèrent à quitter le parc. Sans détacher Drago.

« -Euh... Je suis toujours là... »

Elles étaient tellement captivées par leur blablatage de filles qu'elles n'entendaient absolument pas Drago.

« -Eh ! Revenez ! Vous avez oublié de me détacher ! »

Punaise ! Mais elles étaient sourdes ou quoi ?!

« -Ehooo ! Faut lever le sort ! »

Elle allaient vraiment l'obliger à les supplier ces garces.

« -S'il vous plaaaît ! »

Bon la rouquine ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, pas la peine d'essayer de l'appeler elle.

« -Hermione ? »

Granger, punaise ! Faut se laver les oreilles le matin !

« -Hermiooone ! »

Bordel ! Là c'était sûr, elle avaient déjà quitté le parc. Raahh ! Il détestait les filles pour ça ! Quand elles se mettent à piailler entre-elles, impossible de les arrêter ! Grrr ! Hermione allait l'entendre ! Comment pouvait-on l'oublier ?! Il n'était pas n'importe qui tout de même !

Bon, Il fallait rester zen. Drago se calma pendant quelques minutes puis chercha une solution. Il était assis sur une chaise et ligoté dans le dos par des liens magiques. Pas très puissants apparemment, un simple finite incantatem suffirait. Le seul problème était que sa baguette se trouvait dans son sac à quelques mètres de là. Le parc était complètement désert à cette heure là. Fait chier.

Bon, il fallait déjà atteindre son sac. Après il verrait. Il essaya donc de tirer la chaise jusqu'à son sac, mais faire glisser une chaise sur du gazon ce n'est évidement pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Inéluctablement, au bout d'un demi-mètre parcouru, un des pieds de la chaise se prit dans l'herbe et il se ramassa tête la première toujours attaché à cette foutue chaise.

« -Nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! Fait chiiier ! »

Drago essayait désespérément de se relever quand une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« -Euh... Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Miracle ! Il y avait quelqu'un dans le parc ! Drago tourna la tête et aperçu un petit garçon. Pas très grand, rondouillard, sûrement pas très âgé.

« -Oui s'il-te-plaît. Peux-tu m'aider à me relever ? »

Le petit garçon attrapa un des pieds de la chaise et tira de toutes ses forces pour essayer de la remettre debout.

« -Euh... Petit, si tu tires sur le dossier ça sera plus facile.

-Ah... Ouais... »

Oh punaise. C'était pas encore gagné. Drago se retrouva enfin en position assise. Le petit garçon vint se poser face à lui.

« -Bon, alors comment tu t'appelles ?

-Euh... John

-Et tu es à... ?

-Euh...Poufsouffle. »

Bon, Ok. Il avait hérité d'un poufsouffle même pas capable de se souvenir de son prénom pour l'aider.

« -Ok, John. Tu es en quelle année ?

-Euh... Deuxième année. »

Et merde. Le finite incantatem s'apprenait en troisième année.

« -Bon, tu peux pas aller chercher un ami à toi en troisième année s'il-te-plaît ?

-Euh... Tout le monde à cours là non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh... J'avais pas envie d'aller en cours.

-Ok. Donc ça va être toi qui va m'aider à me détacher alors.

-Euh... Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai pas trop envie. »

Bon là, la situation commençait sérieusement à casser les pieds à Drago. Et sa manie de placer des ''euh'' partout lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

« -Alors le morveux, tu vas ouvrir bien grand tes oreilles : tu vois sur mon uniforme, c'est l'insigne de préfet-en-chef, donc tu vas m'aider à me libérer ou je te file assez d'heures de colle pour que tu n'aies plus un seul week-end de libre jusqu'à noël. »

Le deuxième année regarda Drago, les yeux exorbités et recula d'un pas. Drago vit le moment où il allait s'enfuir.

« -Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Si tu t'enfuis je ne pourrais pas te rattraper à l'instant parce que je suis ligoté. Mais dès que je serais libre, je te retrouverais, je te pendrais par les pieds puis je te couperais en rondelles à coup de diffindo avant de servir tes restes en goûter au calamar géant. Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? »

Le petit encore plus effrayé se figea sur place, ses méninges tournant à fond apparemment. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de réflexion, il prit enfin la parole.

« -Euh... Je dois faire quoi ? »

Pas trop tôt !

« -Ravi de voir que tu as fais le bon choix. Maintenant je vais t'apprendre un sort qu'on apprend généralement aux troisièmes années pour que tu puisses me libérer. Alors tu vas lever ta baguette et prononcer ''finite incantatem'' et pensant au fait que tu veuilles enlever les liens, compris ? »

Le petit hocha la tête et lava sa baguette.

« -Euh... Findute incatotem

-Espèce de triple andouille ! Finite incantatem ! C'est pas dur à prononcer ! Et arrête de dire ''euf'' tout le temps ! Bon, maintenant répète après moi ! »

Il fallut plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il réussisse enfin à prononcer la formule.

« -Finite incantatem...

-Ben voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Bon maintenant lève ta baguette et concentre-toi quand tu lances le sort. Canalise ta magie dans la baguette et penses à défaire les liens et à l'annulation du sort. Vas-y. »

Le deuxième année leva son bras et pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

« -Euh... Finite incantatem ! »

Un jet de flammes sortit de la baguette du John, passa à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Drago et s'écrasa quelques mètres derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et put voir que toute l'herbe avait brûlé à l'endroit où le sort avait atterri.

« -Putain ! Mais tu veux me tuer quoi ?! J'ai jamais vu un élève aussi nul ! Même Crabbe avait réussi ce sort à son deuxième essai ! Y a pas plus simple ! ET JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRÊTER DE DIRE ''EUH'' ! »

Drago ferma les yeux et s'intima intérieurement au calme.

« -Bon, on reprend. »

Il fallut une heure entière pour que ce foutu troll de gamin apprenne à jeter ce sort sans détruire ou brûler ce qu'il y a avait devant sa baguette. Au bout trois essai sans carbonisation du gazon ou des arbres environnants, Drago se décida à ce qu'il essaye sur lui.

« -Bon maintenant tu le fais sur moi. Je te préviens : un centimètre carré de ma peau ou de mon beau visage est abîmé et je te découpe le orteils un à uns. »

Bon. Il y allait peut-être un peu fort là. Avoir passé du temps avec sa folle de tante Bellatrix avait peut-être légèrement déteint sur lui finalement.

John leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago, qui ferma les yeux d'appréhension.

« -Finite incantatem ! »

Drago sentit les liens qui le retenait disparaître. Enfin ! Il rouvrit les yeux, le deuxième année se tenait devant lui, apparemment surpris d'avoir réussi.

« -Euh... J'ai réussi un sort de troisième année !

-Oui, c'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs. Maintenant hors de ma vue ! Et arrête avec les ''euh'' ! »

John ne le se fit pas redire deux fois et quitta le parc en courant.

Drago marcha jusqu'à son sac et récupéra ses affaires. Maintenant c'était Hermione qui allait l'entendre !

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Coucou ! Ça fait longtemps ! Oui Hermione l'intelligente perd toute sa reflexion quand il s'agit de Drago. Je pense aussi qu'elle a un peu peur de voir ce qui lui pend au nez ! Ginny reste la meilleure et la plus perspicace :) Crise cardiaque de Ron ? Pas tout de suite ;) Bisouuus !_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! Tu vas me tuer de publier avec tant de retard ! Encore désolée.. Parkinson en rousse ? Ça me donne des idées ça ! :P Je crois que ces discussions logiques-illogiques-gros-bordel, comme tu le dis si bien, doivent être caractéristiques des discussions entre amies car j'ai les mêmes avec la mienne ! Et elle comprend toujours tout avant moi ! Voilà, dans ce chapitre on est dans la tête de Drago (même s'il est un peu sur les nerfs), j'espère que ça te fais plaisir :) Les parenthèses dans une parenthèse c'est... intéressant... C'est du genre inception mais avec des parenthèses... Mhmm... Ça donne à réfléchir du coup ! :P Au fait ! Je sais que tu aimes les dramiones, donc je te conseille une fic d'une amie a moi. Ça s'appelle **Friendship is the garden of love**, je pense que tu vas aimer. Je ferais plus vite pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisouus !_

_**Celia Even : **Coucou ! Contente de te revoir ! Il m'est arrivé un truc marrant : je lis un OS sympa, je laisse une review, puis je vais sur ma boite mail et là je vois qu'en fait c'est toi ! :P Je suis contente que tu aimes les bonus en tout cas ! Tu n'as pas perdu ta folie, donc tout vas bien ! Bisouus !_


	5. Bonus 5

_Coucou !_

_Voici enfin le bonus 5 ! Avec quoi ? Une semaine de retard ? Plus ?_

_Mais non... :P_

_Ici on assiste à notre bataille de métamorphose mais du point de vue du prof. J'attendais beaucoup ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais. Frustrant, hein ?_

_Comme d'hab' rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

o0O0o

Stephen Gallilium déposa ses affaires sur la table, fatigué. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas enseigné, et la rentrée était pour lui aussi un peu fatigante. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas dire non à Minerva, il avait donc fini par accepter ce poste. Et puis, cela signifiait que Minerva avait une haute estime de lui, puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais confié son ancien poste qu'elle chérissait tant à un professeur incompétent.

Aujourd'hui sa journée commençait avec les septième année. Ils préférait les élèves plus âgés : plus autonomes et moins enfantins, il n'avait pas à faire la police comme aux première année. C'est donc quand même assez content qu'il entamait sa journée. Il disposa le matériel sur toutes les table, des gros vases dont les élèves devront modifier la forme.

Bientôt les élèves arrivèrent, et il les fit entrer en salle. Tout les élèves s'assirent et il les regarda pendant une seconde, tentant de mémoriser leurs visages.

« -Bonjour. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Mr Gallilium. »

Tous les élèves le regardaient maintenant. Là c'était les fameuses 10 premières minutes où les élèves vous jugent et estiment si vous êtes un bon prof, sévère ou pas.

« -Vous êtes en dernière année, je vais pas vous faire un dessin, les autres professeur vous ont sûrement expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les ASPICs, donc mettons nous au travail directement. »

Bref, concis, sans perte de temps inutile, et il faut le reconnaître, assez cool. Stephen Gallilium était un bon profs. Strict, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais quand même assez cool pour être détaché des obligations professorales, qui consistaient, par exemple, à présenter aux élèves l'épreuve qu'il passerons à la fin de l'année et qui leur permettrait d'avoir leur diplôme.

« -Allons-y. »

Tout les élèves prirent un parchemin pour commencer à noter le travail du jour. Tous sauf un. Un grand blond.

« -Aujourd'hui nous allons transformer ces vases. »

Du coin de l'œil il continua à surveiller le blond. Le garçon écrivait apparemment un mot sur une petite feuille de papier. Quand il eut fini, il déposa la feuille sur sa table et, d'un coup de baguette, la transforma en un très bel avion en papier qui s'envola dans la classe. Hum. Bien exécuté.

« -Vos vases doivent changer de forme et de couleur. »

L'avion vola discrètement dans la salle et atterrit sur une brune aux cheveux touffus. Celle-ci ramassa le papier et le déplia.

« -Mais vous devez faire attention aux sorts que vous utilisés car les vases ne doivent en aucun cas se briser ou s'abîmer. Voici la liste des sorts que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser aujourd'hui. »

Il se retourna un instant vers le tableau, et d'un coup de baguette un liste de sort apparu. Quand il se retourna son regard se posa se posa sur la brune. Elle souriait. Il la vit lever sa baguette et tapoter la feuille. Elle changeait sûrement le message du papier par un scribus en informulé. Pas mal. La brune eut un sourire satisfait.

« -Vous devrez trouver seuls les sorts adaptés à la...

-Mr Gallilium ! Malfoy m'envoie des insultes sur des papier ! »

Génial. Il allait devoir se coltiner une dispute entre élèves. Pour sa première heure de cours de la journée.

« -Qui te dit que c'est moi Granger ? Il n'y pas que moi qui ne te supporte pas. Réveille-toi ma grande ! T'es pas appréciée, faudra que tu t'y fasses. »

Et ils étaient censés être des septièmes années. Le plus étrange était que la brune avait d'abord sourit en recevant le papier.

« -Et toi ? Qui peut bien t'apprécier vraiment ? Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien.

-Et bien, ça reste plus que toi dans ce cas, moins que rien ! »

Bon ce serait peut-être le moment de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne se jettent puérilement d'autres insultes à la figure.

« -Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes en cours !

-Moi une moins que rien ?! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle sait faire la moins que rien ! »

La brune roula en boule la feuille de papier et la balança sur celui qu'elle avait appelé Malfoy. Elle dégaina sa baguette et transforma en plein vol la boule en pierre. Changement de matière et de densité, intéressant. Bien visé surtout.

Le Blond lança de justesse un protego qui para la pierre. Réactif cet élève. Il lança ensuite un sortilège informulé et toutes les plumes se transformèrent en flèches qui partirent vers la dénommée Granger. Un métamorphose multiple faite elle aussi en informulé. Cela dénotait d'un bon niveau.

La brune lança un petrificus en informulé et toutes les flèches s'immobilisèrent avant de retomber au sol. Décidément ces deux élèves étaient assez doués. Que des informulés pour des sortilèges assez complexes, c'en était très intéressant.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une bouteille d'encre qui se transforma en rat et se jeta sur le garçon. Une métamorphose animale à partir d'un objet ! Une bouteille d'encre qui plus est ! On entrait dans le très bon niveau.

Le garçon attrapa le rat par la queue et le balança à travers la pièce. Le professeur Gallilium vit le rat voler vers lui et eut à peine le temps de se décaler, permettant ainsi au rat de continuer sa course et de s'écraser lamentablement sur le mur du tableau. Le professeur regarda le rat qui avait faillit lui rentrer dedans glisser le long du mur, puis il se retourna vers la classe. Il put ainsi voir l'écharpe d'une élève se métamorphoser en un long serpent qui glissa le long du coup de sa propriétaire qui criait déjà à en rendre sourd quelqu'un se trouvant à 100m, Transformation excellente, sort complexe exécuté a merveille. Le professeur en était scotché. Le serpent se jeta sur le bras de la brune.

Celle-ci, pas le moins effrayée du monde, enfonça sa baguette dans la gueule du serpent et lança un repulso qui fit valdinguer la bête. Malgré la rapidité des échanges, les deux élèves gardaient toujours autant de précision dans chacun de leurs gestes.

La brune releva la tête, déterminée, et lança un sort vers le blond. Le sort atterrit sur le bureau placé derrière le garçon. Tout les élèves et le professeur Gallilium purent voir avec effarement le bureau s'épaissir, se courber et devenir rose avant de se transformer en un gros cochon. Il portait même un nœud rose sur la tête. Cette élève poussait la perfection jusque dans le nœud. Elle venait de métamorphoser un cochon ! Entier ! Vivant et tout ! Ce n'était même pas donné à certains sorciers confirmé !

Tous avaient pu voir la métamorphose de cochon. Tous sauf le blond qui était face à la brune et donc dos au cochon. Il baissa sa baguette et la regarda, un air sarcastique collé au visage.

« -Et bien Granger ? À bout de souffle ?

-Derrière-toi. »

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et voir le cochon, que celui-ci lui fonçait dessus et le renversait. Il atterrit sur une table à quelques mètres pendant que le cochon renversait tout ce qui était sur son passage pour s'enfuir vers la porte. Le blond se releva prêt à lancer un autre sort.

Attention, arrêt sur image. À cet instant le professeur réalisa qu'ils étaient en salle de cours, que deux élèves étaient en train de se battre et que l'un d'entre venait de faire apparaître un cochon d'environ 1m50 et que l'autre s'apprêtait à répliquer. Ce serait pas le moment d'intervenir là non ?

« -STOP ! »

Le professeur attrapa une chaise et monta dessus.

« -Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes en COURS ! Et vous vous BATTEZ ! Vous vous croyez où ?! »

Les deux élèves baissèrent leurs baguette. Le professeur put ainsi voir leurs insignes de préfets.

« -Et vous êtes préfets en plus ! Non mais je rêve ! Mais c'est une école ou une maison de fous ici ?! Où est-ce que je suis tombé ! »

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce poste ?! On lui avait pourtant dit que Poudlard devenait un lieu de plus en plus étrange avec les années.

« -Si je ne vous enlève pas de points c'est uniquement parce que vos métamorphoses étaient incroyablement bien exécutées ! Mais je vous jure que là, ma baguette me démange ! »

Des élèves aussi brillant mettant en œuvre leur savoir pour de telle futilité ! C'était tellement stupide que c'en était rageant ! Mais ils se croyaient où en plus ?!

« -Aux prochains cours le premier de vous deux qui remue ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied, je le transforme en hamster et je le colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

Le pire étant que vu leur niveau, ces deux élèves n'avaient sûrement plus grand chose à apprendre des cours. Ils venaient de transformer des objets en un serpent et un cochon ! Un cochon bordel ! Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête.

« -Maintenant, HORS DE MA VUE ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la salle en courant. Le professeur ferma les yeux un instant et passa sa main sur son visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il put voir l'ampleur du carnage : Des flèches jonchaient le sol, plusieurs bureaux et chaises étaient cassés, la plupart des élèves étaient en état de choc et l'un d'entre eux avait sûrement le bras cassé. En même temps quand un cochon vous a foncé dessus, c'est assez normal.

Le professeur descendit de la chaise et s'approcha de l'élève.

« -Toi tu vas à l'infirmerie. Tu reviens quand Pomfresh t'aura réparé le bras. »

Il se retourna, s'approcha du tableau et, effaça tout ce qui était marqué. Il se retourna ensuite vers les élèves.

« -Bon. Aujourd'hui vous avez eut la chance d'assister à une démonstration de métamorphose regroupant les différents types de transformations que cette matière regroupe. Par rapport à ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, vous me ferez tous 80cm sur les différentes méthodes vues et leur utilisation dans une situations de combat. Aujourd'hui vous avez eut une belle démonstration vous montrant que la métamorphose n'est pas qu'une activité de pure théorie mais que son application peut être variée et utile en différentes situations. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent, légèrement surpris. Ils s'attendait sûrement à un sermon ou à quelque chose du genre. Pas à ce que le professeur base son cours sur les frasques de deux perturbateurs.

« -Maintenant je donne dix points à celui qui peut me dire pourquoi une métamorphose est plus difficile à faire avec un informulé ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le cours reprit.

o0O0o

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Harry : **Ginny la ninja est la meilleure ! Ça m'a bien fait marrer d'écrire ce chapitre, c'est sûr ! Ginny est la plus rapide à comprendre. Mais ce qui se passe dans sa tête... Personne ne saura jamais ! Même si je me doute fortement que la belle robe en dentelle noire dos nu que Ginny à forcer Hermione à mettre, a peut-être un rapport dans l'histoire ! ;) Moi faire exprès pour embéter Drago ? Meuh non ! :P Contente que tu aies hâte de lire la suite :)_

_**Saskia K :** Non la pédagogie c'est pas son truc, c'est sûr ! Mais ce deuxième année l'a bien chercher aussi ! On essaye pas de cramer la chevelure d'un Malfoy ! :D_

_**Fraulein Takoor : **Et oui, pauvre Drago ! Il aurait pu finir carbonisé le pauvre ! ;)_

_**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair : **Coucou ! C'est vrai que c'est nul ces conversations de filles où la moitié de la population peut comprendre ! C'est carrément génial quand on est sur la même longueur d'onde que la personne avec laquelle on parle ! Par exemple hier, un prof a dit « « trahison en cour et sans se concerter avec mon amie, on a toutes les deux gueulé « disgraaace infaaame ! ». Bon on s'est faites engueules mais c'était coordonné ! :P J'ai carrément saisi ! J'adore ce genre de conversation haché ;) Mettre des parenthéses deans les parenthéses alors qu'on se pose des questions existentielle... Une nouvelle technologie pour compartimenter ses idée ? J'ai lu CelleQuiFutPerdue et j'ai carrément adoré ! D'ailleurs MissZabiniVolturi m'a dit que tu étais toujours de bon conseil ;) Bisouuus !_

_**Nyxie Estrella : **Nyxiiie ! Contente que le chapitre avec notre cher Drago t'ai fait rire ! Oui notre Drago a faillit y passer ! Même pas très débrouillards, les deuxième années peuvent être dangereux xD Non c'est vrai, je n'y vais pas de main morte avec Drago, mais bon faut bien qu'il passe quelques épreuves pour mériter notre chère Hermione ! Oui ça explique qu'il n'ai aucun scrupule envers les petits, que ce soit pour s'en servir comme bouclier ou pour les engueuler royalement avant un bal ! ;) Je pense qu'il serait même capable de faire une association anti-deuxièmes-années ! Les jeunes de nos jours ! :P Ben, John a évité Snape puisque celui-ci était directeur pour sa première année et que techniquement maintenant il est mort. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde sur le fait que Snape lui aurait envoyé quelques impardonnables avant de le noyer dans une potion bien dangereuse du genre goutte-du-mort-vivant ! :P Drago tient sûrement ça de son parrain en fait ! Un voile se lève ! :D Bisouuus !_


End file.
